Chronicles of Vorgus
'The Chronicles of Vorgus' The Daru Archipelago. A land of Matoran, Toa, and Rahi. Isolated geographically, but it was connected to the rest of the Matoran Universe through trade and people. However, there was one Matoran that would change everything. 'Story' 'Chapter 1' The Matoran picked up his Kolhii stick and walked of the field. He was gazing at the burning sun melting into the horizon across the barren desert. Most Matoran just saw that: a barren desert. But this Matoran saw more. He saw the land that he grew up on, Vako grazing on what little plants there were across the place that he knew, and the home that he would die for. There wasn't much there, though. He turned. "See yall tomorrow!", he hollered. "Good game, Vorgus", said Tehkar, "see you next match!". Those 30 goal games got long. Long, hard, tough, and worth it. They started in the late afternoon, so the carvers and carpenters could finish work and come over. Vorgus himself was a Mahi shepherd, and work ended when the Mahi were put up, which sometimes helped. Other times, though, some of the Mahi got loose, and that would be a problem. But, he earned enough widgets to make a living, so it was alright. And then he began the long walk home, back to the village 12 Kio away. When he finally got back, it was late. He crawled back into his hut. It was small, with only a bed and some shelves for stone tablets, supplies, and his copper mask. It was slightly farther out from the main village, just where Vorgus had planned. He rolled onto his bed, and sunk into sleep soon after. He woke up the next day and rose out of bed. He left his hut and began to walk to the Mahi shed when Turaga Hutorik appeared. 'Chapter 2' "Vorgus", he said, "How goes the herding?" "It's good, Turaga. They don't like to move away from the Protodermis spring on hot days, but they always come back at the end of the day" "Good to hear that. Now, I must go to the council", he said as turned and walked away. And so, Vorgus continued on his way down to the Mahi shed. He opened the gate and they all rushed out. Strange. They don't usually do that. Most of the time they just shuffle on out. But they were running from something. Vorgus walked into the shed and gazed around, searching. What could it be? He saw the scuff of the hooves where they'd been startled. Let's see... he then saw it. "A Fikou! Wow, I forgot how easily Mahi could get scared!" He picked it up and set it down out side. Then Vorgus began the long task of watching over all the Mahi herd. He saw one going the other way. Not again. ''He ran over to it and nudged it back into the herd. "Get back with them. I don't want any more of you to go missing." As Vorgus made the lap around the group, his stubbed his foot on a rock "It's glowing. What the..?" His eyes were welded to the spot. Half of a round, smooth stone. That in itself wasn't strange at all, but what was strange was the fact that it was glowing, like a sun. Vorgus knew what it was. He ran to the village and spotted Tehkar. "Tehkar! I need you to watch the Mahi. I'm going to see the Turaga." Tehkar stopped his work. "Must be important. Don't worry, they won't go no where" "Thank you!", said Vorgus, and he ran over to Turaga Hutorik's hut. "Turaga!" "What is it, Vorgus?" Hutorik said as he exited his hut. "Turaga!," Vorgus gasped, "I..I found a..a..." "Slow down," the wise leader chuckled, "Do what now?" "Turaga," Vorgus said slowly, "I have found, what I believe is a Toa Stone." The Turaga turned upon hearing this. "Well Vorgus, it appears that you're destined to become a Toa." This news hit Vorgus hard. I've been waiting for someone to come to me sense our previous Toa, Rahast, went missing on a mission to the Southern Continent-" He held up his ax to stop Vorgus before he could object. "I don't tell the village these things for a reason. Do not tell the rest; I'll do that. Now, you discovered this for a reason. You need to go to the Suva." "Turaga, I'm sorry, but I can't be a Toa. How am I supposed to use the powers of legends when I can barely keep a herd of Mahi under control?" "Vorgus," the wise leader replied, "that's the question all Toa ask when they have the stone. 'Why?' It's true, and us Turaga continue to ask ourselves that question, every waking moment until the day we die. But it's really something that we aren't in control of. You know that as Po-Matoran, we are all taught the philosophy of Creation. Without it, we would never be able to bring anything new into existence. And so, this is something that you cannot change. It is the will of Mata Nui." "Well then. Looks like I should get moving" said Vorgus. "I suggest you do that." Vorgus began to think of what this meant. It means that now, he was the protector of the village, and one of the mighty warriors that he had dreamed of for centuries. He then left Turaga Hutorik, and returned to he hut. As he went inside, he realized that this was the last time he had a herd of Mahi. ''Looks like I'm gonna have to find something to do with them. ''He grabbed the few things he thought he would need on his journey to the Suva. He grabbed some food, most of his widgets, and wrapped them in a large hide, along with his Ga-Koran bone staff, which he would carry. He had gotten it after a trade for a Kohlii staff a long time ago, and it was a strong and reliable tool, as well as a weapon. He knew that he would need it. 'Chapter 3' Vorgus left the village the next morning, with the sun rise. His fellow Mahi herder, Panhrat, received his herd and plain from him. Vorgus wouldn’t need it. The entrance to the Suva was not too far away, but in was within the mountains. Vorgus had to cross through the forest, and then saw the spire on the mountain side. “There it is”, he said, beginning to climb. He soon reached it. Po-Matoran were excellent climbers on Daru. He stepped inside and was in awe. No one had been there for centuries, yet it was immaculately maintained, as if by a god. “Who’s there?” “I’m sorry?” stated Vorgus. He turned to see an cloaked Matoran standing next to a, strange, round, bipedal creature holding two identical shields. It’s green eyes were menacing. “What is that?!” Vorgus exclaimed. “This is a Bohrok. Don’t worry, it’s Krana has been removed. I am the Watcher of these mountains. Who are you?” “I am Vorgus. I’m from the Po-Matoran village, over in the plains. I’ve come here to become a Toa” “Ah yes, to the Suva. I have watched this island for millennia, and few have been chosen to become a Toa. You must be good, for the Great Spirit to choose you like this.” “I guess,” Vorgus awkwardly replied, “I never thought it would happen to me. Why is that, round...thing with you?” He asked, gesturing to the large creature. “This Bohrok somehow escaped from it’s catacombs, far and deep beneath the island. It is a robot, controlled by it’s Krana inside. However, there must have been a glitch, seeing as it was not doing anything when I found it simply roaming around. I would have thought it had a purpose of some sort. It has immense elemental powers with stone, I’m still trying to fight it out. Maybe I should tell the Chronicler....” “Huh, interesting,” Vorgus stated. “Well, I should get back on my journey” “Yes, do that,” said the Matoran, “but be aware, there are things in this world that will haunt you, and you will have to face unimaginable evils as a Toa. Dark forces lurk, pulling the strings and creating events, changing history and our lives as if nothing or something happened. Do well, Toa Vorgus.” Vorgus turned into the tunnel and continued. By the time he reached the large Suva, deep in the mountain itself, it was night. A sliver of light came from a fragment of a lightstone embedded in the wall. He inserted the Toa stone into it’s chamber. The light was blinding. 'Chapter 4' Toa Atas was lying on the ground. He had taken a significant beating. The creature loomed over him. There was no way his Hau could save him now. It was smashed to pieces over by the Turaga’s burning hut. He was in his village. Well, what remained, that is. Everything around him was burning. The huts, the stands, the vehicles, all of it. At the very edge of the Southern Islands, this was typically a harsh place. But no monster like this had ever come before. The Rahi were violent and destructive. But this...this creature was truly ruthless. The two other Toa of Magnetism, Banyar and Sata were dead. They died fighting. Not in vain, but nobly, doing their duty to the Matoran they were protecting. Yet half of them were slaughtered as well, the rest fleeing into the burning jungle. Atas thought back to how the monster had leaped out of the undergrowth and smashed Sata’s head into a tree before she could respond. Banyar had fallen back to protect the village and prepare the Matoran. The being had kicked Atas to the side and was unleashed on the village. It was bipedal, looked almost similar to a Toa, yet was so viscous. The first hut to topple had a fire in it, the owner must have been sick if they had needed that much warmth. Then the rest lit up. Atas gazed upward. Past the being he saw the sky. Black with smoke. “Look at me,” the creature said. Atas was surprised that it could speak. “Do you know who I am?” It’s deep voice was frightening. “You speak *hrrk* Matoran. No, I’m not sure I do,” Atas grunted, “I thought you were some Rahi”. “You are mistaken. My name is Vorzok-" "You're not a warrior, you're an animal!" Atas seethed. Vorzok simply ignored him. "I am a Makuta”. That word was what scared Atas. Makuta. "Have you heard the prophecy of the Rahkshi?" he continued, "It is an idea that the physical essence of a Makuta can be manifested into a creature of such ferocity and strength once exposed to energized protodermis; they are violent, uncontrollable, and once released will fight until nothing remains. I was created through this process unintentionally. I evolved. I was seen as dangerous. And I was caged for 8000 years. In this time I meditated and trained myself, physically and mentally. I went from an animal to a warrior. Now I am here." Atas began to panic at the thought of Makuta rising. But then he thought. Makuta were bad, yes, but they weren’t this destructive. They didn’t slaughter Matoran with their bare claws. Despite what this creature said, it was truly a beast. “Why? Why decimate this village and kill all of us?” “A simple reason,” Vorzok replied, “You Toa have been attempting to reawaken the Great Spirit. Should I agree with the idea that he was put to sleep so long ago? I’m not sure if it was the best idea, but it was done. Now you seek to wake him, an act that could alter the universe in unimaginable ways.” "We're doing this to save the universe!," Atas spat, "It is our destiny!" "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Vorzok roared, "The Makuta are the only ones that can rule this world. What you Toa seek to accomplish could destroy existence as we know it. The Great Spirit has imminence power, and at one point controlled existence along with the Great Beings. It is simply too dangerous. This is why the Matoran are meant to be controlled. Obedience is happiness. Do not try to get into something you don't understand." Vorzok gazed over at his destruction. Then, in an instant, Vorzok plunged his fist into Atas's chest. Atas felt it tear through with mighty force. That was the last thing he ever felt. Pain. Unimaginable, searing, pain slicing through his entire body. Little did he know, that he would not be the last to feel this. The entire Matoran Universe would face this creature. '''Chapter 5' Vorgus had to shut his eyes at the light in the Suva. The pitch-black tunnel was illuminated like a divine spirit had descended. He felt his body jerk, and a power and strength he had never felt before coursed through his limbs. Pain and power were what he felt. A new connection to the world itself and a resonating motivation to protect the Matoran he loved and fight with the ferocity of a Kane-Ra to stop anyone that threatened them. Then he heard a voice in the back of his mind, repeating all of this in faint whispers, with one phrase showing through. Your destiny is to protect the Matoran Universe. '' All of this occurred for what seemed like an eternity. Once it was over, he stood in the now small cave. ''That's new, I'm, taller. He gazed at his hands. His body was now adorned with dark yellow and grey armor fit for the Toa that he and his people had honored for so long. He felt a surge. He jumped, and stared at the ground. How did that come from the ground? Then he realized, that as a Toa he was closer to the Element of Stone than ever before. He took a step, and felt that same erratic surge. ''This is going to take some getting used to. ''He took another step,and the cave floor trembled with even a few rocks shaking. He continued this skeptical walking until he had exited the tunnel. He stomped the ground. By now he had gotten to the tremors, but what he did not expect was for a stone to fly up out of the ground in front of his foot. "Woah!" he exclaimed,"I had no idea I could do that!". This was exciting. Vorgus began to head back to Po-Wahi, but then he remembered. He would have to travel to Fe-Wahi and get a mask made. So, he set off. It wasn't a long journey. Toa could, unsurprisingly, move farther and faster than Matoran. He soon made it to the village and was directed to the forge. "Haven't seen a Toa pass by for a long time" the Turaga had said, "It's been too long." Vorgus walked on and found the forge on a small ridge. He entered, and saw the Matoran there working on a shield over the anvil. "Who is it?" he said, not gazing up. "My name is Toa Vorgus, I've come here to get a Mask", said Vorgus. "What's wrong with the one you have?" said the Matoran. "It's dormant," replied Vorgus. "That doesn't mean anything," the Matoran commented, "My name is Derisar, by the way. I've seen many masks before. Let's see wrong with yours. Here, let me see that." Vorgus handed him the mask. Derisar inspected it, and then he found something. "Yup, this is fully dormant. Also, it was damaged on the inside somehow by, well, something. I think a Rahi. Either way, you need a new one." He turned and looked on his large wall of Kanohi. "Let's see..." he found a Pehkui. "This one's good for new Toa. Not too hard to get used to, and, when used right, it can be a good tool." He handed it to Vorgus. "This is the Kanohi Pekui, the Mask of Diminishment. you can shrink down to almost any size, while still retaining your normal strength. Great for sneaking up and getting into small places." "Thank you, Derisar. How much?" "Don't worry about it, Toa," the metal worker said, "Normally this would be 480 widgets, pretty expensive. However, you were chosen for a greater purpose. I'm sure that I'll get paid back some day." "Thank you very much, but please, take what's left." Vorgus set a full pouch on the craftsman's workbench. "I'm sure I won't need widgets anymore, I can get food myself, so I should be fine" Derisar picked up the hefty sack full of widgets with a shocked expression. "This is at least 1000, maybe more. Where did you get this, this is a small fortune?" "Mahi herding," Vorgus shrugged. "You know what; have you thought about what kind of weapon you want?" “Not really,” Vorgus stated, “Didn’t think I needed one” Derisar stared at him for a moment. The, once he collected his thoughts, he said “You’ll need one.” He turned and picked a large Latin machete. “You’ll like this. Just one thing, lead with the tip. Anyway, it’s protosteel, some of the strongest I could get.” He turned and smiled, “This thing here, is sharp. But it will do you good” He handed it to Vorgus, who almost cut his palm. “Thank you Derisar. This means a lot.” “Do good Toa, and may Mata Nui light your path” Chapter 6 Vorgus had a mask, he had a weapon, and he had new powers. Now he just needed to learn how to use them. He did enjoy his new Latin, it was definitely sharp. He’d been practicing, getting used to it, and getting a feel for the blade. Vorgus appreciated the weight in the tip of the blade, gave it a good flow in the circular stikes and slices. He hadn’t entirely learned how to access the powers of his Kanohi. Or his elemental powers. That would take some time. It all took Vorgus practice and patience, but eventually, he was able to unlock his power of Stone and gain access to the abilities of his mask. At this point, (weeks later that is), he could create stone from thin air and could shrink down to the size of a rock, or any where in between. Vorgus had begun to visit the other Koros and let the Matoran there know that he was on the island of Daru as a Toa. When he traveled to Le-Wahi, he was approached by Sutira. Approached may be the wrong word. Vorgus trecked through the forest, gazing into the trees in an attempt to find Le-Koro. He still didn’t see anything. He heard what he thought was Matoran except it was, backwards, of sorts. Very jumbled up and partially understandable. The he heard a rustling, and looked right. As soon as he did he was met with a painted feathered mask in his face, and a mace close behind. Vorgus jumped back and quickly unsheathed his Latin from his side, pulling it close in a defensive stance.